


what's that thing james brown said?

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: :) without any sarcasm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	what's that thing james brown said?

i'm back, baby

//

i will not let anyone take my coping mechanisms away from me

and like oh my god i didn't realize how much i missed writing until i started again and i wish i hadn't taken this temporary hiatus

i am tired of the one am panic attacks

~~britney could hear me shaking how ridiculous is that~~

and i saw the lightning thief musical again yesterday that was epic

i love tltm more than anything in this universe

and i have something that kristen stokes and jorrel signed this is insane

i'm so fucking happy

and i live for moments like that

speechless in front of kristen stokes and shrieking because @LTmusical liked my tweet????

sticking my head outside while it's raining at 11 pm (at night, as britney would say) and just breathing in the air

like i feel like best friend by rex orange county

preferably the cavetown cover

i feel great!! (i said that)

okay goodnight world i'm tired i might edit this later and make it longer but ciao for now


End file.
